


Can't Fool Me

by GabrielLives



Series: Tumblr gifts [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Betrayal, Blood, Death, Gore, Stabbing, Torture, Violence, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielLives/pseuds/GabrielLives
Summary: A twist of his hand and you were screaming, the blade digging a little further into your chest.
Relationships: Spn loki x reader
Series: Tumblr gifts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/871299
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Can't Fool Me

"You know I never wanted this to happen."

Loki's voice fell like silk against your skin, waves of warmth flickering over the ever cooling expanse of your neck. 

"We could've been great together. Pulled so many tricks. Partners in crime." 

A twist of his hand and you were screaming, the blade digging a little further into your chest.

"L-Loki!" You wailed as the pain rolled through you. "Loki...please!"

He ignored your begging, the hand not holding your confiscated angel blade reaching up to wipe away another one of your tears. 

"I thought you were with me, Y/N." Fingers wound their way into your hair, and your cries were cut off as he wrenched your head back. "But it turns out you were working for  _ them." _

"N-No…" you whimpered. Blood was soaking through your silk top, the taste of copper choking you as you begged the god for mercy. 

"No need to lie, Lamb. Those primitive lumberjacks, and their pet angels, they've had their oily fingers hooked in you from the start. Where else could you have gotten this?"

Loki twisted the angel blade again, steel grinding against bone and organs. Screams filled the room again, tapering off into gaps and low moans as Loki let up on the pressure. Your tongue felt thick as you swallowed, your vision blurring at the edges. 

"I swear it's not true," you sobbed quietly. "Loki… It's  _ me!"  _

Loki sighed, and suddenly his eyes went sad. Even as you felt your strength leaving you, you felt astounded at the sight. His grip loosened, became a caress.

"I thought maybe you could different, but you've betrayed me." His lips were on yours, a surprisingly soft kiss from the pagan god you had come to be with. Loki never was soft, and you took your pleasure in his last gift to you, crying into his kiss.

With a sharp pull, the blade was gone from your chest, and just as quickly thrust back. Loki's aim was true, and the angel blade pierced your heart. 

The unchecked grace from the blade ran wild in your body. Lightning raced through your veins, smashing every atom, destroying every last piece of you. 

Yet through your howling, your eyes never left him, locked onto those glowing golden irises that you so loved. 

Then, in a moment, the room was silent, save for Loki's ragged breath. 

This five star hotel room that once smelled of lilies and jasmine now stunk of singed flesh and ash. 

He had seen. In your last moments, he saw your memories of the bunker, of Castiel giving you an angel blade and telling you how to kill a pagan god. 

Loki seethed and pushed his emotions down deep. There was work to do, and he was already planning his next move, tracking down the angel and humans that thought they could kill him this way, hiding like cowards, and showing them what happens when you anger a god.


End file.
